Shinji Hirako (Ten Tailed Fox)
Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is a recruiter and the unofficial leader of the Vizards, and was previously the captain of the 5th Division. Appearance Shinji has jaw-length blond hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth, a trait also seen in Nnoitra Jiruga. He wears a standard Karakura school uniform, though he usually wears a gray long-coat, shirt and tie, a newsboy cap (though he commonly forgoes wearing the coat and cap). Shinji appears to have a pierced round ring in the middle of his tongue. When he was a captain, his hair was very long, reaching down to the lower part of his back. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with a standard captain's haori in the Gotei 13. Personality Shinji is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate, Hiyori Sarugaki, which usually earns him a slap from one of her sandals. She, in turn, shows him absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks him; although he is no better, frequently making faces or glib insults at her expense. He also appears to have a history of referring to cute girls he meets as his 'first love', complete with a deadpan look on his face despite the obvious lie (he apparently never did this with Hiyori, further annoying her). He also apparently enjoys listening to jazz music, as he had a phonograph that played his vinyl records in his days as a Captain. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people, and during his time as a captain, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of his then-lieutenant Aizen, and could apparently sense or see through some of his illusions. He also quickly notes parts of Urahara's personality. Aizen even admitted to being somewhat intimidated by him. Whenever angered or in combat, Shinji is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. During a conversation with Ukitake, it was implied that he had been a long-running captain. However, he is not included in Shunsui Kyōraku's list of captains from 100 years before (now 200 years before, because that was said during the Pendulum arc). History : Be reminded that this is Shinji at least 100 years after the battle of Fake Karakura.' Approximately 210 years ago Shinji in his capacity as the 5th Division captain is seen getting ready to attend a captain's promotion ceremony and greets the arrival of his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. As the group proceeds inside Shinji asks Love what is the head count looking like for the ceremony, to which Love tells him almost everyone is already there. Shinji states that he sees no one from the 11th Division has shown up. Love explains that's his way, as he does what he wants. Shinji says just because he is the 10th 'Kenpachi' no one's got the guts to keep him in check. He goes on to say that he can't understand why they let such a loose cannon like him become captain. Love tries to ease him explaining that there is no use getting upset over it, as the chosen 'Kenpachi' has always held the position of the 11th Division captain. As it is a sort of legacy and it would not change any time soon. Love goes on to say that if Shinji wants to complain about anything then he should complain about the fact that the previous Kenpachi's ineptitude made it possible. The two captain's conversation is interrupted by the arrival of the 8th Division captain Shunsui Kyōraku being accompanied by his lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru and 13th Division captain Jushiro Ukitake. Shunsui accuses the two of gossiping behind others backs. Shinji then bears witness to the conversation between Shunsui and Ukitake about who has been captain the longest and what has happened to the previous 12th Division captain Kirio Hikifune. He makes note that they're going through captain's quicker than toilet paper. Shinji is later seen waiting in line with the other captains as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting. He is noticeably unimpressed at the demeanor and first impression Urahara makes at his promotion ceremony. Nine years later , Shinji and Aizen are walking around the Seireitei when they come across Urahara, Hiyori and 3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While Shinji once again engages in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen asks Urahara if he has heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hasn't. Shinji proceeds to take up the tale and tells Urahara about the series of strange deaths having taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informs him that the 9th Division has been sent to handle the investigation. Later that night Shinji is dispatched with Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents and captain Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division by captain-commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Upon arrival at the investigation sight Shinji fends off what appears to be a Hollowfied Kensei from attacking Hiyori, who had been sent there to collect samples by request of the 9th Division. With the arrival of the rest of the investigation squad, they ponder whether the creature is actually Kensei with Shinji stating that he doesn't know if it's Kensei but that if they don't draw their swords they are as good as dead. After Kensei lets out a loud roar Shinji picks up Hiyori and backs up, he then watches as Love proceeds to engage Kensei in battle. When Hiyori pleads with them to stop fighting because its Kensei she begins to cough. Shinji tells her to be quiet as they have to stop him especially if it is Kensei. When a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna appears behind Rose and attacks him, Shinji calls out to her so that her attention will be directed at him. Mashiro proceeds toward Shinji and attacks him but he blocks her. He is assisted by the timely arrival of Hachi who uses Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan" to subdue her. Hachi comments oh how fast the others are getting there. Hachi notices Love having a hard time fighting a Hollowfied Kensei and uses Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku" to restrain him as well. He then asks Shinji what is going on and what has happened to Mashiro and Kensei, but they are interrupted by Kensei breaking free. Suddenly Hiyori begins to cough uncontrollably, Shinji asks if she is alright and tells Hachi to start with her first but he is interrupted when Hiyori beings to choke out that she wants him to let her go. Hiyori then Hollowfies and attacks Shinji with a slash across his chest much to everyone's disbelief. It is then that a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by an unseen assailant. Shinji is the only one conscious and upon the darkness lifting he sees the assailant to be Kaname Tōsen, Muguruma's 5th seat. Shinji asks him how could he betray his captain, it is then that Shinji's attention is caught by the arrival of Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Aizen explains that he has not betrayed anyone and that he is very faithful and he just faithfully followed his orders. Shinji admits he isn't as surprised as he lets on and Aizen asks if he suspected him and states that he had expected that much from his captain. Shinji then explains how he knew something was dangerous about Aizen and that he couldn't be trusted. It was for those reasons that Shinji chose him to be his lieutenant and so that he can keep an eye on him. Aizen tells him that he is grateful, as due to his deep seated doubts he didn't suspect a thing. When Shinji states that he already made it known that he had suspected, Aizen elaborates stating that he didn't realize that the whole past month, it wasn't Aizen walking behind him. Aizen proceeds to explain the power of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen informs Shinji that if he was as close to Aizen as other captains are to their lieutenants he would have been able to see through it by picking up on subtle differences between Aizen and the man acting as Aizen's double. It was his lack of trust that kept them from getting close and as such, allowed Aizen to fool Shinji. He also explains that he could have always refused to be Shinji's lieutenant but decided against that action because Shinji's suspicious nature made the position ideal to carry out his plans. Aizen thus lays the blame for Shinji and his comrades current predicament at the feet of Shinji, who is provoked by this which triggers a speed-up in the Hollowfication process. Aizen thanks him for being so easily provoked and makes a note of the observed connection between Hollowfication and agitated emotions. The next day, Urahara and Tessai are arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as hollows. However, before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. History from the Original Bleach story When Ichigo decides to finally show up at the Vizard's warehouse, Shinji admits he is surprised at how Ichigo could have found them considering how bad he is at sensing spiritual pressure, he then admits that they purposefully allowed their reiatsu to leak to make it easy for him. Ichigo then tells him he has no intentions of joining them, he only came to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow. Shinji asks him how he plans on doing that and Ichigo tells him by force as he leaves his body and proceeds to attack Shinji who counters his attack and the two begin to battle. Eventually Hiyori attacks Shinji knocking him away and through a nearby wall. Hiyori then tells Ichigo how this situation is really going to play out as she proceeds to battle him. He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. Shinji then uses the tip of his Zanpakutō to break off what is left of Ichigo's Hollow Mask, stating that example of Ichigo's power was sufficient enough, he then asks Hiyori if she has any complaints though she is too terrified to answer. Shinji then tells Ichigo that one's inner hollow is not something that one can subjugate with his mind, body or a simple thought. But he assures Ichigo that since he passed the test they will pound the "Hollow Suppression Technique" right into the core of his very soul. Shinji later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area. Shinji then tells Hachi to put up a barrier down there too. Hachi is noticeably confused to which Shinji quips don't act dumb as there is nothing cute about an old man saying "Ehhhh". Shinji also has him bind his legs and arms to which Hachi uses Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan". He bears witness to Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, warning the others that it has come. After Hachi erects a barrier around Ichigo and Lisa Yadōmaru goes into fight him. Shinji tells her not to kill Ichigo and she responds that its assuming that he doesn't kill her first. Shortly after her fight Lisa asks Shinji how much break time they get, he mentions to her that since there are eight of them total in the rotation, ten minutes times 8 people would equal to eighty minutes. Though he is shortly corrected by Hiyori and corrects himself stating that it would be seventy minutes. Eventually Ichigo's Hollow form begins to rupture. Shinji looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains control over his body. Shinji has Hachi bring down the barrier so that he may go and talk to him as Ichigo passes out. Shinji asks him how he is feeling to which Ichigo responds that he does not feel too bad. Upon the arrival of the Espada in the world of the living, Ichigo senses the presence of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and proceeds to rush off to fight him. He is held back by Kensei Muguruma and Love Aikawa but Shinji tells them to let him go. Shinji later pursues him and saves both Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki from Grimmjow's Cero attack after Grimmjow defeated both of them. He makes note that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by one just cant ignore it. When Grimmjow asks him who he is Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Dodging all of the attacks, Shinji realizes how violent Grimmjow is and the fight is destroying everything around them. Thus, Shinji dons his Hollow mask much to Grimmjow's shock as Shinji engages the Espada. Shinji tells Grimmjow that he is sorry but he seems strong so he cant take it easy on him, as he prepares to fire a Cero at the Espada. The blast sends Grimmjow hurtling to the city below. Shinji then tells him that he knows the Espada minimized the damage of the Cero by hitting it with his own. An enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and begins to release, but Ulquiorra Cifer comes and retrieves Grimmjow before he can do so. Shinji and the rest of the Vizard later arrive at the fake Karakura Town, just when Aizen and his forces begin to gain the upper hand and confronts the latter with his usual grin. Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if there is anyone in the Gotei 13 they would like to speak to and ends up in a short argument with Hiyori, followed by the rest of his team-mates expressing their disinterest in speaking to their former comrades (with the exception of Lisa, who flash steps away to see Captain Shunsui Kyōraku). As the rest of the Vizard engage in battle with the Menos Grande, Shinji confronts Aizen face to face and tells him that "it's time to finish this," as he partially removes his mask, he attacks Sōsuke Aizen.47 Unfortunately, his attack is blocked by Kaname Tōsen, who manages to make a small cut above his left eye. When he was about to receive another attack from Tōsen, Sajin Komamura steps into the battle, saying that he has decided to help the Vizard and that "he won't accept a no as an answer". While the Gotei 13 and the Vizard are fighting the Espada, Shinji is engaged in a fight against Gin, which is abruptly stopped after Aizen attacks Harribel and calls Gin and Tōsen off. hinji appears near Hiyori and tells her and the others that it would be best not to be too quick to go near Aizen, explaining that with Aizen's ability one would be done for before it begins if they don't have a plan in mind. Hiyori tells him that they know that much, but Shinji tells her that he is specifically talking to her, as he tells her to stand down. Aizen begins to taunt them stating that regardless of what they do the ending will still be the same, as their fates had already been decided. Shinji tells Hiyori not to listen as he is only trying to provoke her. Aizen goes on stating they have nothing more to fear seeing as they all died that night over 200 years ago. This taunt completely sends Hiyori over the edge, enraged she proceeds toward Aizen to attack him, as Shinji yells to her to stop. Before she realizes it Hiyori is cut in half at the waist by Gin Ichimaru's Shikai. Shinji screams to Hiyori and immediately catches as the top half of her falls. Hiyori now fatally injured tells Shinji that she is sorry as she just couldn't control herself. Shinji calls to Hachi but upon realizing that he only has one arm, he instantly remembers Orihime Inoue has healing abilities as he yells for Ichigo. Shinji comments on Aizen drawing his blade, being somewhat surprised that he would do so at all. He then asks Aizen if he is scared, but Aizen remains silent. Shinji then states that there is no point in ignoring him, as no matter how strong he is that he still has to be uneasy. He then quotes Aizen's own words from 100 years ago, about how Shinji had never opened up to him, never told him anything or even tried to get to know him. He then tells Aizen that because of that, he doesn't have a clue what kind of powers his Zanpakutō has. Shinji states to Aizen that if he thought that his Kyōka Suigetsu was the only Zanpakutō with the ability to absolutely control other people's senses, he was dead wrong. He then releases his Zanpakutō, Sakanade. Synopsis New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc : Note: Events in this arc are considered filler and are not part of the canon of this story, and therefore do not contest anything canon in this story. Shinji first appeared while being briefed by Ryan on the arrancar army of Sadow. He then senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Shinji commands the attack as the entire group dons their masks and attacks. After a while, he appears above the fighting and releases his zanpakuto to shikai, catching all the arrancar in it's power and declaring it's too late for them. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being the unofficial leader among the group and a former Shinigami captain. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Vizard mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit it was also mentioned that Ichigo was holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow). Shinji is also shown to be able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication metamorphosis without releasing his sword, although it took some effort. He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication. Shinji also takes on the 6th Espada maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle, pushing the Espada back with little effort using only his hollow mask. Flash Steps Expert: Shinji excels in shunpō. His skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmanuever Grimmjow, the Sixth Espada. As a captain, before he even became a Vizard, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other Captains left at the same time. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish attitude at times, Shinji has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his time as captain of the 5th division, he was able to see through Aizen's deceptions and some of his illusions. Even Aizen himself admitted to be intimidated by Shinji's cunning. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, Shinji possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous. Zanpakuto Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red and its guard is shaped like an hour-glass. * Shikai: The release command is "Collapse" (倒れろ, taorero). In its Shikai its hilt becomes a large ring which Shinji places his hand in the middle of allowing him to freely control its movement without physically holding onto it if he so chooses. The ring is attached to a normal sword hilt with a normal rectangular hand guard. The first few inches of the blade are covered by a extension of the hand guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length. : Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates an inverted world. The power is an optical illusion which is caused by the scent the sword gives off upon its release. It inverts an opponents sense of direction. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are opposite. Though not just the sense of direction is changed. The opponent's eyesight and where they get cut is reversed as well. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflexes, which causes it to continuously succumb to the powers affect. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Shinji's Hollow mask strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, Shinji's sclera turn completely black and his irises become grey. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Shinji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. ** Cero: Shinji gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of at least rank six, even at minimal power. ** Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Shinji has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to overwhelm Grimmjow. ** Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Shinji has shown that he can move much more quickly, which he uses to overwhelm Grimmjow. References